meridiacampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
Technology
Prolong Potions A questionable live extention magic or forumla made by the lustful people of Rosael. Given enough money and enough favor within their societey they'll give it to you. Your life will be extended by atleast four times the normal and more in some cases. If given to a younger person, it'll keep them at that age for nearly 90% of the remainder of their life. Generally the makers only deem those whom have young (looking) and beautiful bodies to be worthy of the forumla. While the potion itself is known to work, it's very unknown as to how the creators came across such a magical potion that works as it does with no side effects, beyond the possiblity of the person going crazy just because they've lived too long in some cases. They don't seem to be in the mood to tell anyone how it's done either. Rune Stones In the new world, rather than using the powers of mages to enchant items, enchanted items and Machines are powered by the essences of Rune Stones. One of the few sources of power that do not run out over time, it has made an incredible source of energy for cities providing hot and cool temperatures for the people lucky enough to live in a city with such things. All applications of Rune Stones require a Rune Smith to convert the energy from its raw form to a usable form for the machines or the items that are to be imbued with their power. Just as a Rune Smith can change energy from raw to useable, they can also change it back, allowing them to scavenge items they find as well by just collecting the essence of the items and leaving the item behind. Most Runesmiths have a storage vessel much like a large crystal or jar to store the essence in, each runesmith has their own vessel they chose to put the energy into. Rune Tech Rune Stone Communication Devices (RSC) : Runesmiths discovered a way to communicate through small devices much in the same way that mages do for their higher end spell by using runestones. Known as Rune Stone Comms (RSCs), these small devices are quite expensive for the normal person to have. In their current stage they only have enough range to work for a few miles. The device usually comes in one of three forms, a handheld device, a single or pair of items that attach to the user's ears, or a choker. None of these conflict with other rune items so the choice is mostly practical or appearance based. Currently the only version of this tech still requires the user to speak since telepathic and mind reading versions have not had any success without being too heavy for pratical use. For those with money and seeking to be discreet, the choker version allows for designs to be fashionable or hide under curent clothing, it also produces a sound to the user no one else can hear like the headset, however they still have to speak, though they can do so at a wisper due to its location. *Handheld Comm Device: 200g *Headset (single or dual): 250g *Communications Choker: 300g Primer Data Accessory (PDA) : This usually unsuspecting device takes many forms depending on what the buyer desiers. Anywhere between a small business card sized piece of paper to a large journal sized book, these PDAs allow people to store and retrive data within themselves for their user. It has the option to, when active and open, to gather visual and audio information creating reccords within their stores. Currently the device's senses only match that of a human. These devices can be connected to communication devices to send data as well across the range of the communication device. : The Modern day Equivalent is an IPad. *All versions of the PDA cost 500g Firearms The most costly of weapons in the age, Firearms use the power of explosives to propel pieces of metal through the air towards their target at high speeds. The projectiles of handheld versions move faster than people can percieve while the larger howitzers launch large projectiles that can be seen though they still move incredibly fast. These weapons are difficult to master and require training for safe usage, in the hands of an untrained amateur the weapons have been known to misfire and explode in their user's hands. Currently there are four basic variations Pistols: : Held in a single hand these guns provide firepower in it's smallest form. The cheaper pistols only have one shot in the chamber while more expensive pistols can have up to 6 shots held in a rotating chamber. Shotguns: : Held in two hands these beastly pieces of metal provide short ranged extreme firepower. Most shotguns carry two bullets within their chamber but others have been known to use a pump action and carry up to 6 bullets. Rifles: : Meant for longrange and accuracy these firearms provide more accuracy at longer range compared to the other two hand held weapons. While designs for rifles have been made for multiple bullets to be held inside the weapon, enthusiasts swear that modification of the original bolt action design causes accuracy losses and so the most popular design of a rifle is still the single shot variant, however this is far from the truth as multiple round rifles are just as accurate as the original versions. Howitzer Cannon: : While not the most popular weapon to use due to it's heavy weight and need for multiple people to operate to maintain a steady firerate, they're still made for a few military units. However most units have found their accuracy to be less than desirable and when fired near allies they're just as likely to get hurt. Runestone enhanced versions have been made that will self reload, though it takes the same amount of time, just reduces the crew requirement to a single gunner. Rules: *Fireing a firearm provokes an attack of opportounity. *Reloading a firearm is a move action per bullet or clip being reloaded. *Firearm proficiency provides proficiency with all types of firearms and removes the -4 non proficient penalty. Specialized Ammunition Note: Currently Explosive ammo is only in development (Not putting it in just yet). This is mostly due to the volatie nature of the ammo and the user is just as likely to explode while using the ammunition. Large mounted weapons Too heavy and unweildy to carry, these weapons are either mounted on vehicles, wagons, or stationary gun emplacements. All large mount weapons have a -4 to hit penalty, even with the firearms proficiency feat (-8 without). Autofire -4 hit penalty is the same as the large mount penalty, they do not stack. Cannon costs are for runestone reloader enhanced versions already. Explosives Grenades come in boxes of 6. TNT Brought into production and private distribution by Garret Finns in Nyzelia. The explosive was originaly invented in Espera by alchemists who were trying to make a better tinder twig. The fuse length is easy to modify by shortening (taking a move action), and can be modified to explode with seconds of landing. *10g per stick *D6 damage per stick up to 10D6 *5ft Blast, +5ft per extra stick up to max 20ft Blast *10ft Range Incriment, up to 5 incriments (max 50ft range) *DC15 Reflex save ThunderFlash-Stone An improvement upon the Thunderstone, the ThunderFlash-Stone trades off duration of its effect for the additional utility of blinding those that view the explosion. *30g Per grenade *20ft Blast Radius *DC16 fort save or be stunned for d3 rounds Vehicles While Rune Stones are capable of powering vehicles like the two and three wheeled Cycles, to most people this is an expensive use of the Rune Stones' Essence as the vehicles made are usually slower than a horse. However they do come with the advantage of not tireing like animals do. The crafting of such machinery is usually considered more of a hobby than a practical craft due to the extreme cost compared to a horse. While the city claims most of the Rune Stones within the cities for personal use, the Nobility and Engineers of the cities are usually able to barter enough stones away for their usage as long as they're forged so that they can't be used for other things, it also does not take a large amount of Rune Stones to power a vehicle compared to most magic items. However this has contributed to the cost of the vehicles as they have to make the most of the few stones put into the machines. Most vehicles emit a low volume hum while they're in motion, most people are able to drown it out especially when the wind starts moving. Non military vehicles usually don't carry weapons on them and are usually concealed if they're within cities. A good portion of the cost for weapon mounts on vehicles is spent on concealing them in ways that guards can't easily find them. Large mounts can't be concealed on a Cycle due to lack of space. All vehicles can move at 4x speed except the tank, which is limited to 3x speed at maximum. The speed listed is the combat speed should the vehicles be used in such a way. Land Vehicles See below for upgrades and options on the vehicles. Upgrades for the vehicles not only include the materials for the upgrade itself, but the upgrade to the engine to keep the vehicle moving the same speed even with the added weight. Cycle :: The Cycle, a two wheeled vehicle about 8ft long and 2-3ft wide. The Cycle can carry the driver and a passenger without modifications. This is the only common vehicle made by engineers that goes as fast as a horse. Often people will add on a side car or two (at the cost of 100g each), these side cars can also have larger gunmounts attached to them. Most people however just have hidden weapon compartments in the cycle, usually a shotgun or rifle if not two. Normal Weapon mounts cost 250g each in addition to the cost of the weapon, up to four of these can be installed. :: :: The EX version of the cycle takes the fast version and makes it faster. Almost double the speed of its predecessor, it's unable to be modified to carry anything else beyond a single passenger. The top choice of someone who wants to get somewhere fast, or alternatively away from somewhere fast. Made popular in the demon realm due to its ability to outrun most flying creatures in the realm. Not as popular in the Dragon Realm for its speed, due to the dragons still being able to keep up in pure speed while the cycle can still easily out manuver them. Cruiser :: The four wheeled and sometimes six wheeled Cruiser is made for most people who want to travel around with a larger party than 2 or 3. Even the smallest seats 4 and engineers can build these vehicles to have small living quarters within them for more than that if so desired. The cruiser cannot travel faster than a horse at sprint like the cycle can, however unlike horses, it can travel indefinitely as long as it has a driver. :: The cruiser has the option to have up to two weapon mounts (any size) for 250g each plus weapon cost. :: :: While Cruiser size is usually dependent on the number of people it's made for, the shape is usually up to the buyer as the engineers will make it to however the customer would like it as long as it's within reason. The usually size for a cruiser is 10x20ft allowing it to fit on most common roads. :: :: The sports cruiser cuts down on all extra features allowing only for four people to be carried with not much extra room in the vehicle. Most cruisers built for speed can keep up with the faster cycles a the cost of every option avaliable to them. The standard fast cruiser is 6-8ft wide and 12-15ft long. It barely has any storage space. It's also far easier to wreck. Tank :: A dwarven invention originally, the tank was designed to be heavy, clunky, resilent and fast. Sadly fast never made it to the production model. About as fast as a human carrying a dead body during a rainstorm fleeing from a rabid pack of lions, it lumbers through most places when one is active. Most existing tanks are in storage, not having a need for them until city-state wars arrise. In times of peace, they're not seen much. :: The standard model of a tank carries enough space for 5 people, has an auto loading cannon larger than any other cannon able to be mounted on the other vehicles, and mounts for 2 additional weapon mounts built in already. Armor on the vehicle makes it nearly impervious to small arms. In most cases, the only thing that can stand up to tanks are the magical creatures with the ability to pierce through thick armor, magic, and other tanks.